Life After
by snook.um
Summary: Ron & Hermione the second perfect couple - or are they. An unlikely person saves Hermione from an awkard situation. HOw does heriome feel now? DH compatible but not epilogue who wants that anyway - mione/fred story. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

The war was finally over, Voldemort had fallen and the death eaters where either locked up or on the run. The celebrations could be heard all over, cheering and yahooing fireworks being let off in all directions. And yet one girl sat alone in a room away from the celebrations and the happiness, engulfed in her own thoughts.

Now that the war had finished everyone was settling into normal life getting jobs finished school…getting married. Harry had already proposed to Ginny they were due to marry next fall and everyone expected the same from Ron she knew it would happen any day now, he was going to propose; how was I going to tell him I didn't want to marry him. Since their first year at Hogwarts he had liked me and yet it was I had never quite liked him the same.

"Knock Knock"

Hermione was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. As looked around a familiar red head appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing hiding away up here for?" asked Fred. "Mum has had dinner on the table for 10 minutes now haven't you heard us calling?"

"What..Oh..Sorry I must have been away with the fairies, I don't very much feel like dinner anyway"

"Now you know that won't be acceptable mum has cooked not to mention the seat that's saved for you beside little Ronnikins" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh great" Hermione had slapped across her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that aloud, especially not to Ron's brother.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you and my brother were the next two to be getting engaged." Fred said shocked.

"And when did I ever say that to anyone, never... And hang on how come you got sent up to get me why didn't Ron come?"

"Oh well …he…was setting…"

"Fred. He's not going to propose when I go down stairs is he?"

"Well….maybe….but I didn't say anything okay"

"I can't believe it, all week I have brushed him off, stayed hidden away I thought he might get the point that I was confused" Hermione threw herself on the bed. How could he do this and in front of his whole family. What was she supposed to do?

Fred walked over and sat softly down beside her, placing his hand gently on her back. "Does what I've just seen and heard mean you don't love my brother or want to marry him"

Hermione quickly sat up "No I do love him; I'm just not in love with him. Throughout the war when we were in hiding we all got so close and I thought I did love him, but when the war finished and we came home I started thinking that I loved him like my best friend not as anything more. Oh how am I going to tell him; and in front of all the family…."

"Fred…Hermione what are you doing quickly come down for dinner" yelled an unusually happy Mrs Weasley as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Here quick" Fred quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and spun. The last thing Hermione saw was the door to Ginny's room start to open.

When she opened her eyes Hermione didn't recognise where she was it was pitch black and she couldn't feel Fred's hand enclosed around hers anymore.

"Fred, where are you? Where am I?" Hermione screamed out.

"Shhh Jesus Mione I'm right beside you" Fred said as he flicked on the light and revealed himself stand half a meter from her. "Were at mine and Georges apartment, you know above the shop."

"Oh..." replied Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione was looking and taking in the twin's apartment she was vaguely aware of Fred moving busily in the kitchen. It had been a while since she had stepped foot in the apartment. It hadn't really changed much there was still the same black leather couch facing a way to big T.V, the walls were plastered with WWW posters and there was one long table all the way along the back wall which looked like it had been hit with a bomb. Which in reality was probably true because when Hermione got closer she realised it was a work bench and had the twins 'works in progress' prototypes all along it.

"Hungry" called Fred.

"Umm yeah... I hadn't really thought about it." It was then that Hermione looked up to see what he was doing. Fred had begun cooking chocolate chip pancakes. Hermione's favourite. "Wow Fred I didn't know you could cook" she said with a little bit to much shock in her voice.

"Thanks Mione. I try to do something nice and what do I get..."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that is just I've never seen you cook, your mum is always doing it and well you just didn't seem like the type"

"Yeah I know George and I were hopeless when we first moved out and after mums stopped making extra to bring to us we had to learn fast." He chuckled with that cheeky grin of his.

"Oh I see. Well I love chocolate chip pancakes they're my favourite so thank you."

"No problem." Fred said as he stacked a plate full and pushed it towards me. "Dig in"

Hermione hadn't realised how hungry she was but come to think of it she couldn't remember the last time she ate either, the meal times at the burrow she had tried to avoid which left her stomach rather empty. She had demolished her stack of pancakes in ten minutes in which Fred just sat in silence watching her and eating his pancakes but quite a bit slower.

"Fred can I asked you something?" Hermione managed to asked after slowing her last mouthful.

"Course. What is it?"

"Why did you apparate us out? Don't take it the wrong way I am grateful but I am also curious as to why?"

"Well you just looked like you needed to get out of there, and I wouldn't want to have to go down and reject my brother in front of everyone that was there; wouldn't have been the easiest thing to do. At least now you can get Ron alone and explain how you feel without 20 people listening in." Fred replied looking down at his pancakes the whole time.

--

Hermione woke that morning with sunlight shinning down upon her through the small gap between the curtains. It was the best sleep Hermione had had in weeks, she actually woke up feeling awake and not like she needed to go back to bed. Stretching her arms out the night before flashed into Hermione's thoughts. Fred and Hermione had stayed up for most of the night sitting in front of the fire talking about everything and anything. She never thought that she would have able to spend that much time with Fred just talking. Honestly it had been awkward to begin with but after a while it had just become comfortable. There hasn't been anyone that Hermione had felt like she could completely open up with and say all the things that have been rushing through her own head, until now.

"Morning sleepy" came a familiar voice as the door to Fred's room opened. "I thought you were going to sleep forever. Here I got you some breakfast, or maybe its lunch now" Fred chuckled.

"What is the time?" Hermione asked sitting up and looking at the tray Fred placed on her lap. French toast, scrambled eggs tomatoes and a huge class of juice. Starting to eat straight away she barely got her question out audible enough for Fred to understand.

"It's eleven thirty, I've already been at work for half the day but you know were not all lucky enough to just bludge." Fred said as he placed himself into the tub chair that was in the corner of his room.

"Excuse me. I am not a bludger, it just so happens I start my new job on Monday." that last comment had really gotten to her, she was Hermione smartest witch of her class she was definitely not a bludger. Hermione had thought that Fred would have known that of her.

"Calm down 'Mione it was just a joke, you're like that least bludgiest person I know." Fred quickly realising that his joke had not been taken lightly.

"Yeah, sorry Fred I didn't mean to jump down your throat."

"Not too worry Miss Grainger, its already forgotten. So what have you got planned for the day or are you just going to sleep in my bed for the rest of the day?" he asked quite a bit more cheery than he had been two seconds ago.

"Well...I hadn't really thought about it. I can't go back to the burrow well not today anyway there will be too many questions. Especially because I left with you and we never said anything to anyone. So that leaves me doing...well staying in your bed I suppose" she looked up at Fred with the most innocent cheeky look she could pull off, hoping he would let her just relax here, because she didn't know where else she would go or who she could go to otherwise. Her parents still didn't remember who she was and were still happy living in Australia with no daughter and that had left her leaving at the burrow with the only family she had left. And now she had possibly royally screwed up that as well.

"Hermione its fine you can stay in my bed as long as you want." He said with a smile that spread all the way from one side of his face to the other.

"Fred hurry up I need you back down here, your lunch break finished 10 minutes ago" they heard George voice yelling out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry better go back to work now but I will be back around 5:30 and I will cook us dinner so don't go making any plans on me okay" he said quickly as he was already half way down the stairs and in the shop.

Hermione was left alone again; she began thinking about what she would do until Fred got home. First things were first she definitely needed a shower and oh she was going to need clean clothes. How was she going to manage to get them out of the burrow without being seen? ...

"FRED! FRED! Where are you? And what have you done with Hermione? You know I was prosing last night and you go and apparate her away. What the hell are you thinking?"

Hermione could hear Ron's voice bellowing as he searched through the house. What was she going to do know? She was hoping she could have the day to relax and think about how she was going to tell Ron then have a nice dinner and go see him tomorrow. Then the next thing she knew Ron threw open the bedroom door and was standing right in front of her, his jaw almost hit the ground when he looked and seen her sitting up in Fred's bed with her breakfast tray still sitting in her lap.

"Hermione..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on up here?" came George's voice as he and Fred came running into the room. "Ron what are you doing? We could here you all the way down in the shop. You were scaring our customers."

"I came to ask Fred what the hell he did with Hermione last night, but I think I just found out." Ron said with utter disgusted as he looked over at Hermione.

"Now hold up little brother, all I did was sit down and talk with 'Mione which is more than I can say for you" spat Fred.

"Excuse me! And what's that supposed to mean? All I know is the night I go to propose you apparate away with my girlfriend and the next day I find her in YOUR bed."

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening; this isn't how it was suppose to happen like this. The weasley's had been her second family for the past seven years, she had spent the majority of all school breaks staying at the burrow and now because of her two of them were fighting. If only she had plucked up the courage and told Ron early how she felt, she knew Ron would have been devastated and she would have had to leave the burrow but at least he would have had his family; all of his family. She vaguely could make out the continuing arguing between Fred and Ron. It was getting louder and uglier; they were now bringing up fights that they'd had years ago. Hermione couldn't take it anymore……

"RON I DON"T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Hermione screamed as she jumped out of bed and apparated out of the room, leaving the three weasley brothers in absolute silence.

Hermione landed on the doorstep of a little cottage that was positioned right on the edge of a cliff which looked down upon a beautiful beach. The cottage had a veranda that went all the way around the house, and at the front there was a swing chair that looked like it hadn't been sat on for at least 5 years. Hermione immediately walked over and lay down on the chair and cried like she had never cried before. After about an hour later Hermione felt exhausted there weren't any tears left to cry and her chest felt like it was slowly compacting her lungs. Decided that is was getting cold outside Hermione walked to the front door and murmuring "Alohomora" opened the door and made her way upstairs and into the first bedroom on the left, were inside waiting for her was a double bed with a large comforter which she immediately curled herself into and instantly feel asleep.

"What have you DONE?" Ron screamed at Fred in utter rage.

"Oh I did nothing this is all on you Ron. Hermione hasn't been happy for weeks but you've just been to bone headed to realize it."

"You don't know anything about Hermione, why don't you just stay out of our lives" Ron said "And if you don't mind I have to go find my fiancé now" and with that Ron stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Fred knew that Ron wouldn't be able to find Hermione he hadn't been paid any inch of attention to her and had no idea what Hermione thought anymore. He had only spent one night with her but he had listened really listened to her and he knew what an amazing beautiful person she was and he knew exactly where to go to find her. Not paying attention to George and his protests Fred spun on the spot and disappeared.

Hermione began to stir, she could hear footsteps downstairs. Immediately she began to think the worse, someone had broken in. What was she going to do? Her best hope was the intruder was a muggle then she would have a chance of protecting herself. Or she could just apparate out now then they wouldn't even know she was in the house. But she couldn't leave her parents beach house with someone breaking in and probably going to steal everything valuable. Then she heard a voice.

"Hermione……Hermione are you here? It's me Fred." His voice drifted upstairs and filled Hermione with a warm happy feeling. She was so glad it was Fred who found her and not Ron. But then again Ron would never have known about this place, they had never discussed her family or any of her muggle childhood really and yet in one night she had opened up and told Fred almost every detail of her life until that very day. "Fred I'm here" she called out. The next second Hermione could her Fred bounding up the stairs and then he was there standing in front of her.

"I knew you would be here…" but before Fred could utter another word Hermione had jumped out of bed and ran into his arms with that much force she nearly knocked him of his feet.

"Well that is one hell of a welcome" he said with the cheeky grin of his. Hermione looked up into his blue eyes her heart was beating faster than it had ever done before it hadn't even beat this fast when she was fighting Voldemort. Fred was looking straight back into her eyes and for the first time Hermione didn't see him as one half of the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen but Fred Weasley and amazing guy who Hermione wanted to spend every minute with. She slowly went up on her tip toes turning her head slightly, Fred's arm were gradually moving up her back as he began leaning closer to her. Her lips were a millimeter from his now the smell of his toothpaste was strong.

"Hermione, I think you should talk to Ron first" He said so softly she thought he hadn't spoken at all but then his lips were getting further away. No she wanted him close again. But he was right she did have to talk to Ron first. "But don't think I don't want to kiss you because it took every inch me to pull away then" Fred was almost pleading with Hermione to believe him.

"It's okay I understand you're right I do need to talk to Ron I put it off and look what happened. I'm not going to make that mistake again. But maybe we could have that dinner first"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was standing at the door to the burrow stomach fully feed from her dinner with Fred, she was glad that they had dinner first because now she felt confident and was ready to face Ron. She assumed he would be here, it had been a couple of hours and he would have given up his search for her by now. All the lights to the lower level of the house were switched off; Hermione was grateful for this, hopefully she could just sneak in and talk to Ron without anyone else noticing. Slowly opening the door she slipped and crept through the kitchen and dining room and passed the lounge room to the stairs.

Making her way up the stairs she could make out soft voices from Ginny's Room on the first floor she gathered Harry was in there with her and making sure they didn't hear her Hermione made her way up to the third floor to Ron's room. As she went to knock muffled voices came from inside. Curiosity getting the better of her Hermione put her ear to the door.

"Luna you can't say anything yet. I haven't asked Hermione to marry me yet, it won't work unless were engaged and bloody Fred has done something to her and now she's run away."

"But Ron I can't keep this a secret for my longer it's going to become obvious and Dad wants to come over and have a lunch with your with your parents so we can discuss it all." Luna sounded like she was getting really agitated Hermione had never heard her like that before.

"I know I know, I just can't lose Hermione I love her. I know it won't really matter but I will just feel better if were engaged when I tell her…"

"RON I am 5 months pregnant with YOUR child it is not going to matter whether you're engaged or not, so you had better tell her the next time you see her because I'm not lying to anyone anymore." A familiar pop told Hermione that Luna just apparated out.

Luna pregnant with Ron's child, she couldn't believe it. And for 5 months, that meant it happened…..it happened when he ran away ad left her and Harry alone in the woods. He had abandoned them and what for a night with Luna. Hermione felt sick her dinner was beginning to come back up. Ron was not going to get away with this, she had felt terrible when she realized that she didn't love him the way he wanted and it may have taken her a while to build up the courage to tell him but she would never have just gone and slept with some other guy. Ron couldn't possible love her because you just can't do that to someone you love.

"Night" Harry's voice drifted up the stairs, it snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Quickly she grabbed the door knob and storm into Ron's room, closing it behind her.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley how dare you try and accuse me of running of and sleeping with your brother when you have someone else running around 5 months pregnant."

Ron looked up shocked, he opened his mouth to speak but Hermione wouldn't let him. "No you don't you sit down and listen to me and maybe when I have finished I will let you talk" Hermione shouted back, she realized that she was going to start waking the house so as Ron walked over and sat on his bed Hermione whispered "Mufilato" Then whirled around to face Ron.

"For weeks I have been avoiding you and trying to give you hints. But you just ignored them; you didn't want to hear what I was trying to tell you. I don't love you the way that you love me, ever since we got back from fighting in the war it hasn't been the same. And now I find out that when you abandoned us you went and knocked up 

Luna Lovegood. You have no idea how happy I am that I don't love you because it makes walking out of your life right now that much easier." The tears started to form in Hermione's eyes and she was not going to let Ron see them so without letting him give any type of explanation she spun on the spot and returned to the only place she felt happy.

Two seconds later Hermione was back at her parent's summer house. She opened the door and walked straight into the lounge room where sitting in front of a crackling fire was Fred waiting for her.

He immediately looked up as she entered the room "hey there, so how did it go?"

Hermione sat down on the floor beside him and recounted everything to him,

"That little turd, I'm going to kill him" Fred jumped up from where he was and headed to the door. Quickly Hermione ran and got between him and the door just in time.

"Please don't I already had a go at him, and I told him that he is no longer in my life. I'm sure once everyone else finds out there is going to be a line the strangle him and I would much prefer it if you let everyone else handle that while you stay here with me" Hermione pleaded, slowly the anger faded from his face and he grabbed her head and they walked back into the lounge room.

Hermione found a bottle of wine stashed away that looked like it hadn't been touched for years, she blew the dust of it and poured a glass for both of them. The rest of the night consisted of them consuming the first bottle of wine within the hour and then moving onto whatever else they found in the house. Hermione was glad to be having a fun night that took her mind of Ron and the months to come.

Hermione woke that morning with a splitting headache, as she rolled over she bumped into a mass in her bed. Opening her eyes she saw Fred lying fast asleep beside her. Freaking out and trying to remember the night before, Hermione could remember what happened it was all a blur. Fred began to stir; he rolled onto his side so that he was facing Hermione. Everything washed out of Hermione's head as she looked down at Fred calm sleeping face. Hermione wiggling down and positioned herself so that she and Fred fit together perfectly; his arm automatically move so that he was now holding her and Hermione drifted off back to sleep.

"Morning, babe" came Fred sleepy voice.

"Morning" replied Hermione as she turned around to face Fred. Her earlier fear returning. What had happened last night? She liked Fred she really did; it wasn't that she didn't want anything to happen between them she just wanted to be different. Not when they were both drunk and angry at Ron. And if something had happened she would really like to remember it.

"So what do you want to do today? Do you need me to get your clothes from the burrow?"

"Umm…I'm not sure. I do need to get my clothes but I don't know if I can stay here so I will have to talk to my parents first. But Fred there's something I want to ask you first"

"Sure go right ahead"

"Last night…..did we….ummm…well" Hermione couldn't believe how hard it was to ask him if they'd had sex. She just kept glancing at him and the bed.

"Hermione we…."

**A/N – thought I would leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think. Did I rush things a bit to much there? And should Hermione and Fred have slept together or not…I haven't quite decided yet there are two scenarios in my head. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione we didn't have sex if that's what your implying" Fred said sounding quietly offended.

"I only…it's just…well I can't really remember much of last night and then well I wake up and here we are in bed together"

"Mione we stayed up talking and played a few drinking games, then drunk some more and then we went to bed. You said you just didn't want to be alone so I slept in here"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just couldn't remember anything, you know what I'm like I need to be in control and know whats going on all the time."

"It's already forgotten." Fred smiled "So want would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmmm…. Surprise me" Hermione said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

During breakfast they heard a knocking on the window, looking up they noticed Errol hovering with a letter attached to his foot. Fred got up and opened the window letting Errol fly in, then when Errol landed on the tabled he loosened the letter from his foot and began to read.

"Well it looks like Luna was serious when she told Ron she wasn't keeping it a secret anymore" Fred said when he finished reading the letter.

"What? Why do you say that what does that letter say?"

"Well when you left yesterday I spoke to George and told him where I was –"

"Fred I told you –"

"Don't worry 'Mione I made him promise not to tell anyone, and he hasn't the letter is from him. Apparently Luna came around to the house this morning and told Mum and Dad everything and as you might expect mum exploded. She's kicked Ron out and then told George that if he somehow managed to see you or could talk to you to tell you that she wants you to come home because it is your home and you deserve to be there. George said mum put extra emphasis on the 'you deserve to be there'."

"Oh this isn't what I wanted. I know I'm angry at him but I was happy to leave, it's his home and family he shouldn't have to leave."

"You really don't understand do you? Mum and dad think of you and Harry as their children you are family and in mum's eyes this is just one family member betraying and hurting another. So therefore he gets kicked out not you."

"I know. Your right but I still don't feel right about it. Well I guess that means I can go and get my clothes without having to run into Ron."

"We can head over there after breakfast" Fred said. Hermione had never realized before how sweet and understanding Fred could be he always played the role of one half of the best pranksters there ever was.

Of all the people Hermione would have thought she could turn to Fred would never have crossed her mind. Over the years she had always believed Fred and George to be quite smart; yes they were annoying with their constant testing of new products but it took a lot of brains to come up with their designs. And although she would never admit it, this was the reason they got under her skin so much she just couldn't work out how they came up with the product and no matter how hard she tried she could never re-created them.

"Hermione….'Mione, are you in there? Hello? – "

"Oh sorry Fred I was….distracted"

"I see caught up in day dreams of me. Quite understandable" Fred said grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione couldn't help the blush that appeared, so she just looked down and picked up her plate carrying it to the sink. "Ready to go then" she called out as she headed towards the fire place.

Hermione felt Fred's warm breath on her neck as he leant over her and grabbed the floo powered. It sent shivers all the way down her spine. Why was he making her feel like this? It must just be her nerves about heading to the burrow.

"The burrow" Fred called out throwing the powder and bring Hermione out of yet another day dream about Fred Weasley.

As Hermione felt her body start re-forming in the fire place she could hear Mrs Weasley voice.

"I just can't believe him, how could he? Hermione is family. I am so angry with your son Arthur"

"Molly come on now he is OUR son and I know what he did was wrong but do you really want another Percy saga we just got one son back and Voldemort is gone please don't go disowning a son."

"How dare you try and calm me, that son of OURS got a little bit scared in the middle of the war when we all needed him; especially Hermione and all he could think about was shagging some little thing he ran into"

Perhaps it was coincidence or perhaps Fred knew that Hermione couldn't stand his parents fighting because of her, but he stumbled out of the fire place tripping over a chair with a loud 'Bang' that hadn't been pushed back into the table.

"Oh Hermione you're here. I am so glad you came, you must be tired and hungry you go up to your room and I will bring you up something to eat. Go on now dear" Mrs Weasley was saying as she engulfed Hermione in a big huge.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley but I had a goof sleep last night surprisingly and Fred and I have already eaten breakfast. I really just came to pick up my stuff then I will be out of your way" Hermione spoke as she headed towards the stairs.

"But dear, this is your home where are you going to stay, I told George this is your home and your family Ron is the one who made the mistake and he will be the one to pay the consequences"

"That's not what I want though. Ron is your son and no matter what he does …or did he should still be your priority. Don't worry about me I have my parents' beach house that I can stay in." Hermione didn't realize how hard this was she flet like she was walking out on her family and yet she hadn't done anything.

Mrs. Weasley knowing that Hermione could be just as stubborn as she was, resign to the fact that Hermione wouldn't stya at the burrow. "Well dear if this is what you want. But I want you to know that I will not be letting Ron come home so whenever you feel like popping in you feel free without having to worry about if he is going to be her, okay?" she grabbed both of Hermione's hands and looked into her eyes.

Mrs Weasley had really become a surrogate mother over the last eight years. Hermione made a mental note to go out have lunch with her as soon as possible. "Thankyou" was all that mange to form but Mrs Weasley understood all the unspoken words.

It only took Hermione half and hour to collect all of her belongs from the burrow this was probably due to the helping hand of magic. Now Hermione was sitting on the porch of the beach house watching the sun go down. Fred had to return to the shop as soon as they return. George wasn't too happy about opening the store by himself or being there half the day alone. It was strange how she was missing him, barely gone two hours and she was wondering when he was coming back.

"Cooo" **(a/n supposed to be an owl noise)**

Hermione looked around and sitting on the railing was an unfamiliar owl, it began getting annoyed at the amount of time it took Hermione to notice it and retireve the parchment attached to its leg. As the letter was finally released the owl took one bite into Hermione's hand then flew away.

Hermione sat back down and began reading her letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is our great please that the Ministry of Magic would like to _

_accept your application for a job in the Magical Law enforcement office. _

_This position starts promptly at 9am Monday morning._

_Looking forward to having you as a part of our team._

_Kind Regards_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

Hermione had completely forgotten about this, with everything else going on a job application just slipped her mind. This was exciting in two days she would be working for the Ministry of Magic. Oh what was she going to wear, Hermione shot into the house and started sorting through her suitcases which were still sitting in the lounge room. It would also be good to keep her mind of all the things swimming around in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione must have spent hours searching through all her clothes, trying on different combinations, none of which were working; when she turned around with her red lace singlet and leather jacket hanging of one arm with a pink flowering knee length skirt hanging off her hips needing to be zipped up to see Fred leaning against the doorway giggling sheepishly.

"Oh gosh Fred, how long have you been standing there" Hermione said embarrassed as she quickly tried to remove the train wreck she was wearing.

"haha long enough to see some quality looks you've got going there"

"Well I have my first day at the Ministry on Monday so I just needed to try everything to find the perfect outfit. But nothing is right" completely giving up Hermione threw arms in the air and fell on the bed.

Walking slowly over to Hermione Fred began picking up the clothes that had been thrown all over the room "I bet the first outfit you tried on is perfect"

Hermione thought about it for a minute, the first thing she tried on was her grey skirt suit with an aqua short sleeve knit top with a flower applique along the bust line, it really was the best option. How did he know that? Slowly she rose from the bed and went to picked up her suit.

"Maybe you are right Fred" she said sheppishly "but I'll just think about it until Monday"

"Ok then, how about some dinner then?"

Walking into the Ministry of Magic all Hermione could think was life was finally getting back on track. Everything felt good which she hadn't felt in a long time. Luckily for Hermione her adventures in the previous years had given her a good idea of the Ministry and how to get around. Heading straight for Kinsley office, Hermione kept reminiscing about the weekend. It had been amazing just sitting in front of the fire, going for swims in the ocean and just talking for hours with Fred. The only damper was when Ron showed up with George. He was asking for a job at WWW, because of course due to the arrival of his child he quickly needed to start working. Ron clearly wasn't impressed when George had apparated them into her lounge room to her lying in Fred's arm with their wine and just gazing into the flickering fire. But he did manage to keep himself in check, which bode well from in considering he was asking for a pretty big favor. She knew that Fred was still extremely mad at Ron and given the chance would like to cause him some well deserved pain. But the great thing about the Weasley's and the reason Hermione loved every single one of them was there unconditional love for each other, they were always there to help each other out. So not surprising they gave Ron the job, he was starting today aswell. Luckily Hermione doesn't ever really go to the shop or Fred's apartment so she wasn't going to have any more run ins with him.

"Hermione, you're here great!" Kingsley voice came bellowing to interrupt Hermione's wondering mind.

"Hi Kingsley, I just wanted to say again how grateful I am for this opportunity. And I am so excited to get started with whatever is on the agenda"

"And we are excited to have you join our team Hermione, don't think everybody here doesn't know how smart you are or the major role you played in bringing down Voldemort" Kinglsey patted Hermione on the back and began to lead her back towards the elevator. "Since Voldemort's gone the ministry has been a mad house trying to clean up all the messes and get back on top of things. At the moment our whole department is in charge of auditing businesses and helping them organize and get back on track, Voldemort caused a lot of issues for many business and records got destroyed, hope that is okay for your first day?"

"I'm excited to do anything and at least this is something I know what I'm doing, sounds like a great way to ease into it" Hermione could hear her voice squealing, only her would be so excited to start auditing businesses, she couldn't help laugh to herself.

As they began leaving the elevator Kingsley led Hermione towards the floo networks. "Haha good to here you're the same old Hermione, and to get you started I thought I would give you a business you already knew" Kinglsey then handed Hermione the box he had been caring, grabbed the floo powder and led Hermione into the fireplace.

"A business I already know? Kingsley who are you talking about?" Hermione was quite confused; she had never worked any where before.

Kinglsey just smirked through the floo powder at Hermione's feet and said "Weasley Wizardly Wheezes"

Hermione just felt all the blood drain from her body as she was engulfed in flames and pulled into the floo network.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a bit of a filler here. It's been so long since I have been here and I can barely remember my original ideas for this story. SO please review and let me know what you think and any ideas you want to through out there. **

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the all to familiar Weasley Wizardly Wheezes. She could hear the buzz and chatter coming from the main shop area. Fred and George really had done an amazing job not only creating genius products but a place where kids could come and have fun. There was a loud bang and some children screamed, then Hermione could smell the slight sent of butter beers mixed with a polyjuice potion and a burning cinnamon quill. That could not be good she thought to herself, but could be the perfect distraction to sneak into the back office without running into anyone particularly Ron.

As Hermione crept slowly past the opening to the shop she could see a hoard of children standing around an unfortunate young girl with an orange bubbling goop all over her arm. George was quickly performing incantations to try and remove the potion gone wrong. Hermione was just turning the handle to the office when she jumped,

"Hermione!... What are you doing here?" came the familiar voice of Ron.

Slowly Hermione turned around to see a rather annoyed looking Weasley standing in front of her.

"First day at the Ministry, were auditing business and helping them get back on track after the war. I got sent here," she said rather bluntly. Who was Ron to question what she was doing "And I really don't see how it is any of your business"

"I work here and what am I supposed to do when someone just goes to walk into the office…."

"Little brother you are supposed to keep your head down and clean up the messes like a good little slave, this is MY business and Hermione is more then welcome to come and go as she pleases regardless of whether it is work related" Fred had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs to the flat and quickly walked over to her, "Now make a move on there seems to be a commotion which will surely require your great cleaning abilities"

With that Ron sulked of towards the store, looking rather glum and as though he had given up on everything.

"You don't have to be that mean to him you know" Hermione said as she turned and looked up at Fred.

"I know but its always been a great past time of mine, why should things change now… but anyway did I hear right , you here to complete an audit?"

"Yes Kinglsey thought seeing as how close I am to your family I would prefer to start here, obviously he's not quite aware of certain situations" she said looking of in the direction where Ron had been.

"It will be alright Mione, somehow everything will get better and until then you can just do the audit upstairs in the apartment then there will be no chance of you bumping into little Ronnikins"

Fred led Hermione upstairs and set her up at the dining table. She sat there going through the box, which Kinglsey had given her while Fred went back downstairs and fetched everything she would need.

5 minutes later Fred walked in the door looking rather disheveled. There was pieces of paper hanging out of the box with what looked like some form of chocolate splattered over the corners.

"So as you know we were all very busy battling Voldemort and actively being the best members of the Order of The Phoenix, so we may have let the books slid just a little" Fred said with a sneaky grin spreading slowly across his face as he placed the box on the table.

"That's, well that's understandable to a point Fred but geez, what is on some of these…" Hermione said as she lifted up some receipts which had an odd magenta substance which had hardened with time clumped to them.

"Oh well that is a by product from when we were testing out our instant costume potion"

"Ok well it's a mess but I should get through this box today just no distractions ok?" Hermione looked up, Fred was slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"Well this may be only one box…. Of… "

"Fred, how many boxes do you have ?" Hermione was starting to think this wasn't going to be an easy start to her new career.

"Only 20… I think"

"Fred!"

Fred was gone before Hermione could even get to the other side of the dining table. It was definitely going to be a while before she was done coming to work at WWW. At least she had the flat and she could avoid everybody… well she hoped so anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok guys so no reviews last chapter. I know sounds a little sad but I really do appreciate your feedback and hearing your questions and ideas. It also helps knowing where you guys what/think the story is going allows me to narrow down my ideas. **

Over the next few days Hermione worked by herself in the twins flat and whether by chance or by Fred having a word to Ron; she never once ran into him. Even Fred and George left her mainly alone, except of course when Fred would come up to ensure she was eating lunch.

She did have a tendency to get caught up in her work and forget to eat. And there was definitely a lot of work to be done. The boys books were a complete mess and she didn't think they were completely allowed to blame it all on the war, she had a sneaking suspicion not much would be different if the war had never happened.

It had been four days and Hermione was once again working at the dining table when Hermione heard an unmistakable pop. Thinking at first it was Fred, although why he apparated in when he was just downstairs she didn't know, Hermione kept her head down. He would just move onto the kitchen and make lunch as usual before interrupting her.

"Oh Hermione dear, I didn't know you were here. What are you doing? And why did none of my sons tell me where you were they know I have been worrying about you" the distinctive voice of Molly Weasley rang through the flat. And before she knew it Hermione was engulfed in her arms.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, sorry I haven't been around to see you I've just been busy with my new job. And honestly I have no idea why no one told you that my first assignment was auditing the shop" Hermione slowly managed to get out of the bear grip the Mrs Weasley had on her.

"Now Hermione how many times do I have to tell you, its Molly, or Mum, you are practically family after all"

"Yes sorry, Molly"

"Now I can understand your busy but you have always spent more time then needed on things, so tonight dinner at home, and you will be there no excuses. Its why I am here anyway to tell Fred and George. I haven't seen either of them for about as long as you"

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt rise in her stomach, she knew why Fred hadn't been home to see his mother and that was because he had spent every night at her place. It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other. They just talked for hours and then like a perfect gentlemen Fred would stand up say goodnight see you in the mornign, give her the briefest kiss on her foreheard and would apparate home, leaving Hermione alone and wishing the 8 hours before she would see him again would go faster.

"Ahh Fred, good I was just telling Hermione dinner tonight at home and you will all be there, am I understood?" Molly had turned around as she heard the door to the flat opening and was glaring at Fred.

"Yes mum of course we will be there, is everyone else going to be there?" Fred said grinding his teeth with the last part. It was obviously he was really asking if Ron was going to be at dinner.

"Fred, it is a family dinner **all** the family will be there and be on there best behavior. Now I have a lot of cooking to get on with. I will see you both later. And please Fred inform both your brothers for me" with a quick kiss to both of them Molly apparated out.

"Sorry Mione' I've been trying to avoid you being roped into a big family dinner" Fred said to her apologetically.

"Its ok, honestly I have to get it over with eventually and I really don't like being away from the rest of the family. I'm starting to miss everyone" Hermione had walked over to where Fred was standing and put her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. "And besides how scary could it be when I have you there ready to knock Ron out first chance he gives you" she tilted her head up so that their eyes met. Their eyes locked for a minute without either saying a word. Oh please let him kiss me was all that was racing through Hermione's mind.

Slowly Fred led in closing the small gap Hermione had left when she looked up at him with the cheeky smile. His lips touched hers ever so slightly, they were so soft and his body felt a tingle shoot all over. Before he knew it Hermione lips were pushing harder against him. He lifted her up, his hands sliding down and holding her arse.

Hermione heart was racing, the feel of Fred's lips was like nothing she had felt before, and she let her hands wonder his body ending up tangled in his hair, ensuring he couldn't move his head away. She never wanted this to stop. Fred had picked her up his hands firmly holding her arse now.

Then just as Fred started moving them towards the couch the door opened with a bang.

"Oh, Uh, Sorry, I didn't realize" George was standing in the doorway looking highly awkward. "But Fred I need you downstairs, Mrs Clemwood is at the counter and extremely upset with the Beginners Pranking kit you sold her son" George then quickly retreated back down to the shop.

Fred placed Hermione back on her feet "Sorry I better go handle this, I'll come up and get you when its time to leave for dinner"

Hermione was once again alone in the apartment, her mind racing with all that had happened in the last half hour. Was this really happening? How is it the Fred Weasley, king of the pranksters was making her feel things she didn't even know was possible?

Dinner that night had gone quite well considering, Molly had strategically placed Ron at the opposite end of the table to Hermione and Fred and with the amount of Weasley's there was a considerable gap was created between the three. Also everyone was on his or her best behavior. Hermione was actually feeling really good and glad she was once again at the Burrow surround by the people she loved. Looking around everyone was laughing and eating the wonderful dessert of lemon meringue pie and chocolate brownies Molly had made. It was hard to imagine how she could ever go back to not being apart of this amazing family. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Ron and hopeful start building a bridge so that things could get back to normal.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Every head at the table turned to look at the door. Arthur stood up and opened the door, revealing Luna doubled over holding her very distinct baby belly, clearing in pain.

"Please help, something is wrong" She whispered before a dreadful scream escaped her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyou to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Definitely gives me the motivation to update again. Feel free to tell me your opinions, good and bad I want to hear them ****… Also I have only just been back to fan fiction started this story 5 years ago so I cant even remember why I came up with my pen name. But I need something new I think… so please any suggestions send them my way ! well until next time… enjoy**

Everyone didn't move, shell shocked, just staring at Luna, only Arthur managed to pull himself together. He quickly grabbed Luna's arm and led her into the lounge room and onto the couch. Molly was next to move into action grabbing all bit and pieces from the kitchen before following them into the lounge room.

"Luna honey, what's wrong?" Molly said as she began dabbing her hand with a cool washcloth.

"I think… the…. Baby… Ahhhhh!" Luna was screaming again clutching at her stomach. After a minute the pain seemed to subside enough for the screaming to stop and Luna was able to talk again. "It just started a little while ago, and I'm sorry for intruding but Dad's away researching pigglyworts (everyone looked around with quizzically looks, no one seeming to having an answer to what these creatures might be) and I didn't know where else to go"

"Its alright dear, you have every right to come here, this child is our family aswell" Molly was still lightly wiping the cloth along Luna's head, she turned glaring at Ron. "Ron, you get over here now, this is your child and you need to be helping" Molly tried keeping her voice calm but everyone could hear the anger in her words and no one tried crossing Molly when she was angry.

"Mum…but what do I?... I don't…. " Ron was clearly scared and embarrassed. He kept stealing glances over at Hermione, which went unnoticed by most except Fred, who took s step towards Hermione and put his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"Ron, just get here now and take over with the cloth, I need to ring St Mungos and see what they suggest. I don't want to risk any of my potion when it comes to MY grandchild" Molly handed Ron the cloth and walked hastily out of the room.

No body said anything they all just stood in the same spot watching as Ron now wiped Luna's head with the wash cloth, then another round of screaming would come and Luna grabbed Ron's hand.

"It will be ok Luna, umm just breathe … and maybe loosen your grip on my hand I think it might be breaking"

"Ok, the healers said it might be early labour we need to get Luna to St Mungos' now" Molly had re entered the room and walked back over to Luna's side. "Arthur please get the fire place ready, Ron you grab one side of Luna, and Bill come over here and help Ron walk Luna"

"But its to EEEAAARRRRRLLLLY !" Luna was experiencing another extreme pain, which everyone now knew was a contraction. "The baby it has to be ok, please, I don't want anything to happen to my baby"

"Luna don't worry it will all be ok, **our** baby will be just fine" somehow Ron had composed himself and seemed to be getting control of his thoughts.

And with that Luna, Ron, Molly, Arthur and Bill all where engulfed in flames heading for St Mungos.

The rest of the family remained at the burrow most of the night, waiting for an update. Usually they would be in the waiting room with any other family member but it just didn't seem quite right with Luna. Although no one wanted to go to bed without finding out any news, so everyone just stayed in the lounge room having private conversations or playing a game of wizard's chess, or reading a book.

Of course Hermione was the one reading, she was leaning against Fred's chest while they both lay on the couch, she was once again reading 'Hogwarts a History'. Fred was lay quietly watching her read, even turning down his brothers when they asked him to play exploding snap, instead he just kept running his fingers up and down her arm.

Hermione knew they were getting many looks from the remaining family members but she didn't mind in the least, she felt so safe and comfortable in Fred's arms. And right now with Ron's baby potentially being born, one that was created while he was supposed to be with her, she really needed that feeling. Although from the look on Ginny's face there was most certainly a conversation coming that was going to be uncomfortable to say the least.

It was 10 past 12 when Bill and Arthur finally returned from St Mungos.

"Everyone I have some news" Mr Weasley stated as the family congregated around the couch. "Luna had gone into early labour, but she is too early for the baby to have any good chance of surviving so they have given her some potions and after a lot of changes to her regular doses, it seems as though they have stopped the labour, however she is now on very strict bed rest"

"And you all know what Mum's like, so tomorrow once they release Luna, she will be coming here to live until the birth of the baby" Bill said as all eyes landed on Hermione.

And just when she thought things were starting to get back to normal and she was getting her family back. Now she would be faced with Ron's lies on a regular basis.

Hermione and Fred had apparated back to his flat from the burrow, so many thoughts still racing through her mind.

"Mione I think you should stay here tonight"

"Fred, I don't think that's such a good idea" Hermione felt the blush forming on her cheeks.

"No not like, I just mean I don't want you alone, George said he will be at Katie's all night so you can sleep in my bed and I will stay in his room for the night"

"Oh yeah, that sounds pretty good actually. You always know just what I need" Hermione smiled walked over giving Fred a small peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Fred smirked and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her in and kissing her lips. He couldn't help think how could she tasted. And now he really regretted offering to sleep in George's room.

Fred was kissing her so intensely Hermione felt her whole body melting into him. She lifted her arms pulling his head into her and kissing him back. Everything at the moment felt so right to her, she started walking backwards towards Fred's room pulling him, as she went, never letting her lips move from his.

Just as they got to the door way Fred pulled away, letting his hands land on Hermione's shoulders. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could even begin to form any words.

"It's been a big night, especially for you, and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. So I think its best that I say goodnight now and walk straight to Georges room"

"Yes, I suppose your right" Hermione was slightly disappointed. Maybe Fred wasn't feeling the same as what she was. Was she being to forward? "OK well good night then"

Hermione turned walked into Fred's room shutting the door behind her.

Fred stood there for a moment with the door staring him in the face. Had he just made a mistake? Surely Hermione understood he was just trying to do right by her? Couldn't she see how much he cared about her? How he had fallen in love with her?


End file.
